


Slice of fantasy

by 4Kennedy



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for challenge #222 Sore at slashthedrabble on lj. From time to time Adelle gets her own slice of the fantasy she sells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of fantasy

Adelle was standing at the railing on the first floor, watching some of the Actives doing yoga exercises on the ground level. Well, she was watching one Doll in particular, Adelle admitted with an inward sigh.

Echo.

During the day Adelle was a professional, successful business woman. During the night, every four weeks, anything was possible. It was her escape to stay sane. She sold dreams and fantasies on a daily basis and she was allowed to have a slice of it for herself.

“She came to see me about an hour ago,” Claire said, coming up next to Adelle with her hands buried deep in the pockets of her lab coat, her gaze lowered. “Echo,” she clarified, a hint of annoyance tainted her voice. 

“There’s not a problem with her, is there?” Adelle asked, not averting her eyes from Echo, while her favorite Active stretched her arms above her head and bent her upper body to the side.

Claire cleared her throat, heat was rising into her cheeks. “She was worried about not being her best.” It was impossible for her to look into the eyes of her boss, who had turned somewhat and was now staring at her inquisitively. “Because she’s… sore… between her legs.”

A self-satisfied grin wanted to capture Adelle’s lips, but she bit it back and continued to observe the Actives. That was where the annoyance was coming from and it definitely wasn’t the first time that Dr. Saunders showed her disapproval of the special arrangement, which allowed Adelle twenty-four hours with Echo once a month.

“You certainly assured her with a pat on the knee and by giving her a lolly that she’ll be okay by tomorrow, haven’t you?” Adelle replied sarcastically. Her features didn’t betray the hot tingle of excitement that rushed through her body as images of last night flashed behind her eyes. 

No wonder the girl was sore. Adelle had been fucking Echo relentless for many hours, a strap-on dildo Adelle’s preferred toy for the occasion. 

The weeks since their last encounter Adelle had been fantasizing about how she wanted Echo to be the next time and more important what she wanted to do to her. 

Echo hadn’t denied her anything, she willingly had granted Adelle every wish, every position.

Adelle looked at Claire and stated before she left for her office, “Besides she was indeed her best. She always is.”


End file.
